My last breath
by Star Eyed Unicorn
Summary: Harry’s last moments with Ginny Weasley. His last words as he leaves his last breath and after that too. And more....


**My last breath**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to one of her kind J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Evanescence. I only own this old computer and a bag full of books for school has just begun. So don't sue me!**

**Warning for all flamers: I own a fire extinguisher too, so don't waste your breath.**

**One-Shot ficcy **

**Genre: Romance/Drama and a dose of Humor in the end**

**Rating: PG13 for being safe.**

**Summary: Harry's last moments with Ginny Weasley. His last words as he leaves his last breath (and after that too). And more than that...**

* * *

**_Hold on to me Love_**

**_You know I can't stay long_**

**_All I wanted to say was I Love you and I'm not afraid_**

**_Can you hear me?_**

**_Can you feel me in your arms?_**

'**Ginny? Where are you? My beautiful fairy...I just wish to say I Love you...for one last time...Please Ginny don't be sad...At least I took him with me...Now you all can be free... Please come to me for my last Goodbye...'**

**Ginny saw Harry marching with a determined look on his face towards the Dark Lord. She saw him pulling out his wand and smiling coldly at the monster. Voldemort smirked thinking that he was going to be victorious. **

**The Final Battle, as it was going to be named later, lasted for three whole hours. Both sides lost hundreds...and both sides lost their leaders. **

**Ginny was watching Harry all through the year. He had researched hard and not even Ron and Hermione knew what he was looking for. Only Dumbledore knew... She had found out the day before the last battle, she had tried hard to find Harry and stop him before he did it, before he killed himself too. Because that was what the soul eating curse did. It killed the receiver and then turned to slowly kill the caster too...She didn't find him...**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet raptured light_**

**_It ends here tonight_**

'**Ginny oh Ginny...Hurry my love because I am dieing away. I only want to say Goodbye...Hurry my Love, hurry...'**

**Ginny saw as the curse erupted from Harry's wand and rushed towards the Dark Lord. Red eyes rose to meet Green just before the curse hit dead on...In those red orbs full with hatred there was a small flame of approval too only she didn't saw that. She was staring in the green eyes of her only truelove, who turned as soon as he saw Voldemort falling ...and they were full of so much Love that her heart ached...and realization hit... she was going to lose him forever...**

**_I'll miss the winter_**

**_A world of fragile things_**

**_Look for me in the white forest_**

**_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_**

**_I know you hear me_**

**_I can taste it in your tears_**

'**You came at last my love, you came...Oh how I will miss you how much...Please don't cry, please. You will find another love I know. And time will heal and erase the pain, believe me love...'**

"**Oh Harry! Please don't leave me! Come back please! I will never forgive you if you leave so come back to me now! I promise I will always be by you side, always, If you just come back..." Ginny's tears run down her face and onto Harry's but she didn't wipe them away...She couldn't wipe them away...**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet raptured light_**

**_It ends here tonight_**

**Harry smiled up at her and for a moment Ginny thought he was going to come back...Her hopes were erased at his next and last words...**

"**Goodbye Ginny...I love you..."**

**With those last words the light of the Wizarding world, their hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived...left his last breath on the lips of the young woman he loved with all his being.**

**_Closing your eyes to disappear_**

**_You pray your dreams will leave you here_**

**_But still you wake and know the truth_**

**_No one's there_**

**Ginerva Weasley, 5 years after the Final Battle woke up with a start...She had for once again seen the same nightmare that haunted her dreams for the past 5 years. She lay down on her bed and looked out of her window. The night sky was clear and the stars were twinkling strongly. It was a beautiful night...just like that night when he died... Ginny tried to push back her tears but it was in vein. She rose from her bed and changed from her nightgown to her black Auror robes. She took a deep breath and apparated from the apartment she lived in.**

**_Say Goodnight_**

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_**

**She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She started walking to Harry Potter's grave, her pace slow and unsure. All too soon she reached to the grave and kneeled down. She took the sere Lilies and placed some fresh ones. Harry had once let slip how he loved those flowers...She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips.**

"**Hello Harry...I told you I will be here again...I told you I will never forget you. So...guess what? Ron at last found the gull to ask 'Mione's hand to marriage! I have to admit, it was quite sweet...The way he stuttered and lost his words...Hermione was correcting him the whole time so he went mad and started a fight...again. In the end he screamed he wanted to marry her and that he loved her. She slapped him and then kissed him dead! It was extremely funny...and I wish you where there to see it..." Ginny started sobbing then, not noticing the hand that was coming nearer and nearer...but she did felt the gentle caress of it and was startled out of her brain. She sharply turned her wand pointing to a...transparent chest. She slowly raised her eyes till they met with the eyes of the spirit. When their eyes met she froze. A hand came to wipe away the tears and then to touch her slightly parted lips...**

"**H-Harry?" She whispered. Harry nodded and brushed his lips with hers. Then he moved back and brought his hand again to her face, caressing it while his other held her smaller one.**

"**Hello Ginny...How are you?" Ginny started sobbing and threw herself to his arms. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Ginny, please stop crying...please"**

"**Oh Harry! I missed you so much! Please don't leave me again... Please stay with me!" Harry pulled back and looked in her eyes.**

"**Ginny...I will have to leave soon! I can't stay forever here. I came back because I you weren't letting me go...And also I saw how sad you were all this time...I don't want that for you Ginny! I want you to be happy, to live your life...I am not asking you to forget me...I am asking you to move on...You will find another love if you just open yourself up a little...I want you to say...Goodnight to me and just to move on...We will meet again one day I promise you. But please don't be sad! I just can't see you like that...Open your heart, fell in love again...you are still young and have a whole life to live!" Ginny started shaking her head.**

"**But Harry...I love you..."Harry put a finger to her lips and silenced her.**

"**I love you too Giverva Weasley, but you still have to let go..." He hugged her again, kissed her lips and disappeared leaving a confused Ginny Weasley behind... **

**_Hold on to me Love_**

**_You know I can't stay long_**

**_All I wanted to say was I Love you and I'm not afraid_**

**_Can you hear me?_**

**_Can you feel me in your arms?_**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet raptured light_**

**_It ends here tonight_**

**_I'll miss the winter_**

**_A world of fragile things_**

**_Look for me in the white forest_**

**_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_**

**_I know you hear me_**

**_I can taste it in your tears_**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet raptured light_**

**_It ends here tonight_**

**_Closing your eyes to disappear_**

**_You pray your dreams will leave you here_**

**_But still you wake and know the truth_**

**_No one's there_**

**_Say Goodnight_**

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_**

**One more year passed and yet another magnificent night found Ginerva Weasley in front of Harry James Potter's grave. Ginny put the dry lilies away and put fresh white lilies on the grave and a lonely red one and rose to her feet. Her eyes read the words:**

_**Here lies**_

**_Harry James Potter (1980-1997)_**

**_Son of James Harold Potter (1960-1981) and Lily Evans Potter (1960-1981)_**

_****_

**_Our lighthouse in the darkness Hogwarts' students & Wizarding World_**

_****_

_**A worthy opponent Draco L. Malfoy**_

_****_

**_A wonderful friend and brother Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger Weasley_**

_****_

_**A very annoying brat but still a very admirable person Severus Snape**_

_****_

_**A Marauder to heart and my reason to live Remus J. Lupin**_

_****_

**_A part of our family...our son Arthur & Molly Weasley_**

_****_

**_A model student and a pleasure to teach Hogwarts' Staff_**

_****_

_**My grandson to all but blood Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

_****_

_**My first and only Love Ginerva Weasley**_

_**Thank you for saving us, thank you for giving us hope...**_

**_May your flame never extinguish..._**

_****_

**Ginny smiled and looked up at the starry sky. A gentle wind caressed her face. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then opened them again.**

"**Goodbye Harry" The dried Lilies were lifted from the ground by an invisible air and flew up in the sky not to be seen again by a human eye. Ginny turned and left the cemetery. She was able to go on now...**

**In the now empty cemetery five persons appeared.**

"**So Harry...Are you ready to go on?" a female voice asked.**

"**Yes mum...but I still I am going to miss her..."**

"**Come on now kiddo! You still have us!"**

"...**And is that supposed to make me feel better Padfoot?" four smacks cut the long silence that followed those words. "Hey! I may be dead, but it still hurts!"**

"**That is why we hit you son!"**

"**James!"**

"**What did I do now Lils?"**

"**Nothing... just being an irritating git like always Prongs!"**

"**Shut up Black!"**

"...**Hey, Harry? Are you sure those two are best friends?"**

"**Yes Cedric"**

"...**Then why are they trying to hit each other with...golf clubs?"**

"...**Don't ask Cedric...And if you want to keep your sanity never ask them anything...Mother, shall we?" The beautiful woman smiled brightly at her son and took his offered hand. She looked at the two Marauders and shook her head at their antics. God save Heaven when Moony arrives. She looked again at her son and noticed the red lily in his other hand. Her smile turned sad and she sighed.**

"**James! Sirius! Come on. It's time we leave." The Marauders looked at the red head and then at each other.**

"**Move on Lils...we have to finish something and will be shortly there." James said. Lily looked at them suspiciously but then shrugged. Five seconds later, if someone looked at the place where the five spirits were floating they would see nothing but air...but if someone looked more carefully, they would see that two trails of mist were leading you somewhere, and if you followed the you would see that they ended above two graves...Sirius Black's and James Potter's. Who knows for whom they were waiting for...**

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: Well...I know it sucked but if you read it can you please leave your review? (Puppy-Eyes)**

**Warning: Come on flamers! Give your best shot! opens the fire extinguisher and demonstrates...loses control and somehow finds herself sopping**

**And by the way I have a Challenge: Write a One-Shot ficcy...or a story if you want, where Sirius and James' spirits confront (or comfort) either Remus or Peter or whomever you want, in front of their graves (after the Final Battle where either Harry or Voldemort or both of them die).**

**Please let me know if you are doing the Challenge. Thank you! **

**----Star Eyed Unicorn----**


End file.
